Conventionally, a mixing device within a container is used to mix a liquid with different ingredients. Initially, a liquid is disposed within a container, and subsequently other liquids or ingredients are disposed within the container. A user may then shake the container to blend the liquids and/or ingredients via the mixing device.
Conventional mixing devices and containers require cleaning after each user. However, even with regular cleaning, it can be difficult to completely remove all of the liquid and or ingredients that are placed within the mixing device and container. If a user is traveling with a mixing device, it may be cumbersome to find locations where the user may clean the mixing device.
Cleaning is time consuming and conventional cups can become very fouled if not cleaned quickly, requiring even more effort to properly clean. Although materials can usually be removed with enough effort, smells can be absorbed into the plastic and persist. Conventional mixing devices also can fail over time (i.e. seals weaken and contents can leak).
Alternatively, liquids and/or ingredients may be purchased pre-mixed as a “Ready-To-Drink” (RTD) beverage within a sealed container. However, RTD mixtures are typically expensive, do not allow a user to choose specific ingredients, specific quantities of ingredients, or specific combinations of ingredients, etc. Furthermore, ingredients within a RTD mixture can be maintained within the RTD mixture for an extended period of time, which may have undesirable effects, require the use of certain preservatives and/or stabilizing agents, etc.
Accordingly, needs exists for improved and efficient methods and systems for beverage-mixing apparatuses.